1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile phone battery pack, and in particular to a battery pack with a recording device for accumulating the recharged number of times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional battery charger for the mobile phone mainly includes a casing, a charging receptacle, and a number of indicating lamps showing the charging conditions. When placing a mobile phone battery to be recharged on the charging receptacle, the battery will be recharged under control of a control circuit.
However, the conventional battery charger for the mobile phone shows the charging condition just by a number of indicative lamps switching on/off or flashing, so that the user can not exactly realize the detail charging conditions during charging.
Besides, the battery has a standard usable age or total recharged times, for example discharging and recharging for 500 times. The user can not find out if the battery is over the usable age or should be replaced by a new one when charging the mobile phone by the conventional charger.
For the battery manufacturer, sometimes the battery is in good condition when production, but the performance may be not so good as expected because of the delivering process, the temperature or humidity of the storing environment, storing period, or incorrect using by the user after leaving the factory. When the manufacturer handle those complains from the consumers, it still can not be checked out that the problem comes from the bad quality of the battery itself, over-using of the usable age, or the incorrect using by the user. Even the information of the battery such as the date of production, batch number, or series number, also can not be found out.
It is thus desirable to provide a mobile phone battery pack with a recording device for memorizing the recharged number of times. Preferably, the battery pack incorporates with a display type battery charger with a LCD display for displaying the charging statuses and various internal information of the battery.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone battery pack equipped with a recording device capable of recording various information of the battery pack.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone battery pack with a data recording device for memorizing the recharged number of times of the battery. Every time when the battery finished recharging, the records of accumulated recharged number will be increased by one. The recorded number may be used as a reference to determine the usable age of the battery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone battery pack with a recording device and a series data output device, thereby the data of the battery memorized in the record device may be transmitted to a display type battery charger. Through the information displayed on the display of the charger, the user may simply know the using condition of the battery.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a mobile phone battery pack with a recording device incorporating with a display type battery charger for displaying the recharged number of times of the battery. The battery pack comprises a casing arranged with a number of metal contacts thereon, a battery unit received inside the inner space of the casing, a printed circuit board arranged inside the casing, and a recording device for memorizing the recharged number of times of the battery. The recording device includes a battery charging detecting circuit, a reference clock generating circuit, a central processing unit, and a recharged times recording unit.
When placing the mobile phone battery into the charging receptacle of the charger for recharging, the total recharged number of times recorded in the recharged times recording will be increased by one, and at the same time the recharged number of times will be displayed on the display of the battery charger.